


Eyes I Dare Not Meet In Dreams

by ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Eventual Relationships, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff/pseuds/ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff
Summary: Will and Hannibal navigate life together as well as feelings and the pain old memories bring.A post season 3 fic in the point of view of both Will and Hannibal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to finally write something for the most amazing fandom there is. This is my first time writing (anything story, let alone fanfiction) so please let me know if I can improve anything or if you're enjoying the fic! 
> 
> Oh and I haven't even read this through yet as it's way too late so excuse all grammar/spelling mistakes

Will Graham knew pain. He knew suffering and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to. Will Graham knew everything he was feeling in that moment was real. Pressure surrounds him and pain encompasses him but he has a strange feeling in that moment. A feeling of being held, the water of the Atlantic catching him like a net then dragging him away.

As Will Graham’s head comes out of the water he knows this is real. Will takes in a breath, filling his lungs with air he didn’t expect to breathe again. When he has taken his fill, he remembers Hannibal. Hannibal, whom he had sent to his death by throwing him off a cliff, Hannibal who had caused him so much pain. In that moment Will hoped that he was alive, despite everything that had occurred.

“Hannibal” Will’s voice, husky from the pain and cold, searched for the man.

“Hannibal!” Will searched in the dark for a body, he went under the water the best he could, salt aggravating the cut on his cheek. He had a similar feeling in the centre of his chest with the thoughts that Hannibal may have been dead. Strange, considering in the past he had wanted him to die and sent someone to kill him, but he decided that now was not the right moment to analyse his feelings.  
After searching and yelling to the man, at the same time struggling to keep himself above the water, he found the man slowly drifting up and down in the water.

“Hannibal! Hannibal” He could see that Hannibal was alive, the subtle movement of his face and the erratic breathes reassuring him but the man seemed to be unconscious. Even in the moonlight Will could see the blood seeping out of the man’s bullet wound. The blood looked black and surrounded Hannibal in a way that Will had seen previously, in dreams and nightmares.

Dragging them out of the water took more strength than Will thought that he had in that moment. Still, he pulled himself as well as the other large body to a small strip of land, collapsing and sucking in huge breaths as cold surrounded him and shocked him back to action.

Looking to the body on his left, he could see Hannibal. Hannibal, the man he once called his friend, the only man to ever truly understand and accept him, laying there looking as though death was meeting him the way that it had the Great Red Dragon after their dance together on the clifftop. Will moved then towards the still body with intent. Holding his face and looking him in the eyes he called “Hannibal! Hannibal, please, please…please”. To this Hannibal eyes flicked open slightly and let out a breath, enough that Will knew he was alive and could comprehend Will’s begging.

Gathering all the strength he could, Will lifted himself onto his feet and went to pull Hannibal up as well. The task was hard seeing as he was a grown man and Will was already injured but determination filled his body and brought him forward.

Will dragged more than carried the body over the land and to the rocks where he paused to gain more strength. He did not know in that moment whether he was walking into, or walking away, from oblivion, from pain and anger and suffering. They had been reborn in the abyss, baptised by the water of the Atlantic, standing in the blood of the Dragon and all Will could think was that it was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No. I mean no, thanks, I will sort it out. You need to rest. Sleep Hannibal, I will be in the room next to this.”
> 
> “Will Plea-“
> 
> “Sleep, Hannibal"

Hannibal woke on a bed to Will cursing in frustration.  
“Shit” Hannibal watched Will look through a first aid kit while grunting in pain. Hannibal did not say a word, satisfied with watching Will a bit longer without being noticed. Will looked tired and pale and his skin was covered in scratches and deep purple bruising. Hannibal did not think he had ever seen him so beautiful, except perhaps the look on his face just after they had killed the Dragon.  
Will turned at that point with a needle in his hand and noticed that Hannibal had woken.  
“How’re you feeling?” he asked Hannibal, obvious apprehension in his eyes. Hannibal could not quite work out what Will was thinking, something that apparently had occurred often in their time together, but he could tell he was nervous. Hannibal could not help but think, hope, that Will was worried about him. Scared that he would succumb to his injuries despite the fact that Hannibal had no intention to do such a thing, not when he had Will at his full potential, releasing what he always knew was in him.  
“Obvious pain but I’m sure I shall survive, and yourself?”  
“I’ll be better when I shower and sleep. I did my best to clean your wounds and stitch the deepest cuts but I’m not sure it will be up to your standard, Doctor”  
“I’m sure that it will be fine, Will. Have you treated your own wounds?  
“I will, once I’ve sorted you out. Mine are not quite as serious.”  
“Nonetheless you shall let me look at your injuries to assess the best way to treat them.” At this Hannibal went to sit up, immediately groaning in pain, a sharp pain in his abdomen from the bullet.  
“No. I mean no, thanks, I will sort it out. You need to rest. Sleep Hannibal, I will be in the room next to this.”  
“Will Plea-“  
“Sleep, Hannibal. I will check on you at some point in the night to make sure your injuries are fine” Will left the room without another word bringing the first aid kit with him, leaving Hannibal to question Will’s thoughts. Did Will regret that they had lived? Hannibal couldn’t be sure but he didn’t believe that Will wanted them to die when he pulled them off the cliff. If he did, he could have left Hannibal in the ocean to perish in the waves.  
Laying down, Hannibal looked around the room. The room he recognised at the clifftop house. Will must have somehow got him back up the cliff and in bed. He wasn’t wearing any clothes, most likely so Will could treat his wounds and when Hannibal looked down at his abdomen, he saw a large bandage covering the bullet hole. Lifting the bandage slightly, he could see the stitching. Not perfect but it would suffice. Hannibal found himself smiling, thinking of Will bent over him carefully stitching him up to a standard Hannibal would accept.  
He could hear the shower running in the room next to his and decided that when Will returned he would ask Will what exactly happened after that fateful fall from the cliff and what he planned to do next. 

\-------X-------  
   
Once Will had returned to his room and closed the door, he leaned against the back of it and fell to the floor, feeling for the first time the full extent of his injuries. His shoulder ached and his cheek felt as though it was on fire and he felt as though his whole body was in pain. Will knew he would have to do something about his injuries to prevent further damage. What Will really wanted was to drink whatever he could find and wake up next to Molly, all of this being one of his nightmares that would leave once he had showered.  
The physical exhaustion was quickly coming to him and Will considered the possibility of falling into bed without even taking off his clothes. He knew he couldn’t though and dragged himself to the shower. While showering he thought about what they were going to do now. He estimated that they would safety have 24 hours before they would have to leave. He knew that when Jack and his team investigated the house they would realise that Will and Hannibal were still alive, that they would be on the run. Together. Or together as long as Hannibal stayed with him. Will thought about the fact that people would search for him, that Molly would know that they were alive and together. It didn’t scare him as much as he expected, and the pain he felt at the thought of Hannibal possibly leaving him was sharp and crushing, something that he also didn’t expect. Why should Will care about Hannibal? The man who had caused him pain and taken everything from him, his freedom, sanity and nearly his family. He was too tired to care at that point and turned off the water, drying himself off and, finding some pyjama bottoms in one of the drawers, he feel into bed, asleep before he could think about anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal started to stir as if he could sense Will’s presence and slowly opened his eyes, soft eyes looking up at Will. All Will could think was that he looked beautiful and that he wouldn’t mind seeing him wake every day.
> 
> “Will”
> 
> “Hannibal”

When Will walked into the other bedroom that Hannibal occupied, he found the man asleep, a slightly pained look in his eyes. Will suspected that the other man was a light sleeper out of necessity and as it was the first time he’d seen the man so vulnerable, he stood in the doorway and watched him.  
Hannibal was in the perfect position. Will could kill him now, could climb on top of him and choke he air out of him. He could, and he knew that doing so would make things far less complicated but he also knew that he wouldn’t, couldn’t, do such a thing. His life was Hannibal. Hannibal occupied his mind and at the time he felt as though he occupied his body, darkness encompassing him and seeping out. He thought of how powerful he felt after killing the Dragon, a feeling given to him by and shared with the sleeping man.   
Hannibal started to stir as if he could sense Will’s presence and slowly opened his eyes, soft eyes looking up at Will. All Will could think was that he looked beautiful and that he wouldn’t mind seeing him wake every day.  
“Will”  
“Hannibal”  
“May I ask what you are doing?”  
“Just seeing how you are, if you’re okay. Can you sit up?” Will walked over to him and placed a hand under his elbow to gently assist him. He didn’t know if it was his imagination but he felt as though the touch burned him. It may be due to the fact that he knew that Hannibal was naked and vulnerable to him, Will having stripped him, careful not to look too closely at the bared man but failing miserably or whether it was because this was the first time they had touched since they woke to their new lives.  
“Do you want anything? A drink? I can get something for you.” Will was nervous and he knew it showed in his voice, but Hannibal had the consideration not to draw attention to that fact.  
“Water would be great, thank you” At this Will went to the kitchen to get a glass and fill it with water for the man. Upon returning he gave it to the man and sat at the end of the bed. “Thank you, Will” Hannibal said and drank the liquid quickly, taking advantage of the first drink in hours.  
They both sat there looking at each other, neither daring to say a word. For the first time no words came to either of the men, both nervous of the words left unsaid and steps they have yet to take.   
“What do we do now?” Will knew they would have to figure out a plan at some point, unable to stay in this place for long.  
“Perhaps a shower would be beneficial before we can do anything.”  
“Okay, yeah. There’s one just through there. I’ll get you something to wear.” Will stood up and started to walk out of the room before swiftly turning back towards the man. “Do you…uh…need any help Hannibal?” Hannibal had not yet moved, had only attentively watched Will fumbling around nervously.  
“Yes, thank you Will. I don’t believe and can stand on my own.”  
Will swallowed, knowing what he was going to have to do. It was hard enough being around the man clothed in a three piece suit but he didn’t know if he could deal with seeing the man naked and open, completely stripped of his plaid armour.   
“Okay, sure, let’s go” Will held out a hand for Hannibal to use for support as he awkwardly got out of bed and walked, supported by Will, to the adjoining bathroom. Will got out a towel and started the shower, waiting for it to heat up.  
“Ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys! I also forgot to mention that the title comes from the poem 'The Hollow Men' by T.S. Eliot in case you were wondering :)


	4. Chapter 4

Will held Hannibal’s hand as he helped him step into the shower. He then started taking off his clothes, all the while his eyes never leaving Hannibal’s. Will stepped in alongside Hannibal and reached around him to grab a bar of soap. He then started to wash along his arms and back, watching as Hannibal’s eyes closed, taking in the sensation of Will touching him freely, with no intent to inflict pain.

“Are you alright?” Will asked him, concerned that he was causing him pain.

“Yes” came the husky reply, this being the only thing Hannibal could manage. Will could sense that Hannibal was starting to get aroused, years of frustration pent up and finally allowed release. This did not deter Will as he only trailed his hands lower on his chest. He then stopped, to the faint whine from Hannibal, something he only heard because his focus was exclusively on the man. Will put his hands on the other man’s shoulders to turn him around so they were facing each other.

  
“Open your eyes” Never one to deny Will, Hannibal opened his eyes to see the other man standing close to him, close enough that he could touch the man by leaning forward. He watched as Will placed his hands back on his chest and ran his fingers through the hair that he found there. All Will could feel was muscle, probably not as strong as he was before his time in prison, but a solid wall nonetheless. Will thought that Hannibal could easily pin him against a wall if he wanted to and Will had the feeling that one day he would.

  
Hannibal’s breathing was turning shallow, the only thing that betrayed him losing his composure. Will could see that he was nearly fully hard from this alone. This interested Will, having never seen another man naked before and never particularly having any interest to. Will kept running his hands along Hannibal’s chest, his fingers incrementally going lower and lower until he was touching the other man’s hips. Without thinking, he got onto his knees in front of the other man, still looking straight into his eyes until he finally looked at the man in front of him fully. He was big, bigger then what Will was expecting, if he expected anything and he was uncut, unsurprising when he thought about it.

  
Will looked up at Hannibal to see his mouth agape watching him with rapture. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed at the sight of Will on his knees in front of him. While watching his face Will finally reached out to touch him, not necessarily to cause any pleasure, but to feel him. Hannibal let out a moan, broken as if he were in pain and Will thought that maybe he was. He knew how Hannibal felt about him. He knew he wanted Will. He also knew that Hannibal was holding back, standing completely still in fear of breaking the moment and of taking more than what Will would give him.

  
Will looked back down at him then and saw that he was leaking. Will couldn’t tell if he was gaining pleasure through being watched so closely or the fact that he was being watched by Will, though he had an idea that it was the latter. He finally squeezed his hand around him then causing Hannibal to drop his head back and let out a groan. His hand slowly came down to the base of him and back up to the tip where he leaked more fluid. He continued like this for some unknown amount of time, his attention on the man in front of him and nothing else. It wasn’t until he felt Hannibal’s hand on his cheek when he finally was brought back to the real world. He looked up at Hannibal’s face and Hannibal pulled his hand away as if he had been burnt. With his free hand he went to take that hand again and pulled it towards his cheek. This caused Hannibal’s mouth to fall open as he climaxed there and then, the evidence of it being washed away by the water.

  
Will came to his feet and finished washing him in silence. As he helped Hannibal out of the shower he wasn’t sure if the streaks on his cheeks were from tears or the shower but, in reality, he knew which one it was and neither of them commented on it. They also didn't comment on the fact that Will was completely hard from watching him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Will” Hannibal came into the small kitchen that had Will looking through the cupboards for something for them to eat.

“Yes, Hannibal”

“We need to leave” said Hannibal “Uncle Jack will be looking for us, it is not safe for us to be here anymore, as I am sure you are aware.”

“What do you suggest?”

“I suggest we find another place to stay in the country until the FBI find the house. They’ll likely presume us dead and then we can safely leave the country.”

“And go where Hannibal?”

At this Hannibal was silent a few moments. Will knew he had already thought of this but Will’s tone was one that Hannibal could not decipher. He could not tell how Will was feeling and whether or not he wanted to stay with the man. Hannibal had rarely felt fear in his life but in this moment Hannibal feared Will would change his mind and that he would leave him.

“Anywhere you wish Will, anywhere at all”

Will turned from his search and looked at Hannibal. Hannibal showed none of his feelings on his face. There was obvious discomfort which Will put down to his still healing injuries but his internal thoughts were unknown to him despite his best efforts. Usually Will had to stop himself from reading other people and putting himself in their shoes but with Hannibal it was different, in the way that Hannibal was always different.

“I’m sure you’ve got something already in your mind” Will said to the other man with his best effort to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“I thought we might go to Europe, Spain or France, if that suits you.”

“Whatever you think” With that Will walked off to another part of the small house.

\-------X-------  
Hannibal wasn’t entirely sure why Will was angry but Hannibal was never entirely sure what was going on in Will Graham’s head at any time. Hannibal stayed in the kitchen for a while, apprehensive of causing any more anger in Will. He thought of the possibility that he regretted what had occurred in the shower earlier that day but it seemed unlikely. Hannibal had not initiated the contact and had not pushed Will to do anything. Hannibal sat on a chair in the quiet kitchen with a strange feeling in his chest, one that he was not often burdened with, and one that he associated entirely with Will. Will had been the cause of much emotion in Hannibal, from the first meeting and his immediate interest in the man, to the heartbreak he caused when he betrayed him in his kitchen so many years ago. Hannibal knew that it would not be easy for Will or himself for the near future but he hoped that he could make sense of the man that had first intrigued him so long ago.

Hannibal and Will had moved to a house in Wisconsin after spending the minimum amount of time required in the clifftop house for their injuries to heal enough for them to travel. Will had asked Hannibal why he owned a house there with a feeling that he already knew the answer.

“Will, I am sure you do not need to ask such a thing”

“Humor me”

“I am prepared for any eventuality” Hannibal looked at Will for a few seconds before adding, “this property was bought for me by an anonymous and trusted person a long time ago, there is no way of tracing it back to me, or you for that matter” 

Will didn’t reply to this but thought back to the proposition Hannibal had made so many years ago. Would he have brought Will to this house then? Would he and Hannibal found themselves in exactly the same position as they do know? 

“I regret to say there is only one bedroom in this house, Will. If it would please you, you could stay in here and I shall sleep elsewhere”

Will thought for a few seconds but found that there was no protest in his mind about sharing a bed with the other man. He had showered with him and had also seen him orgasm so he thought this was the likely progression of whatever they were right now.

“No its okay, we are both tired and neither of us are particularly up for sleeping anywhere else.”

“If you’re sure” 

“Yeah, yes I’m sure”

Will wasn’t sure what time it was as they went into the house but it was till dark outside and the tiredness creeping into his bones was enough to make him gravitate towards the bedroom. Here Will stripped into his usual sleep attire of his undershirt and underwear and made his way towards the bed. Hannibal had the grace to step into the connecting bathroom to take off all of his clothes aside from the boxers he had been wearing and went to the opposite side of the bed. Will felt the bed dip as Hannibal lay beside him. The room was dark except for a sliver of moonlight that allowed Will to see the outline of the man beside him. 

“Goodnight Will” Will heard the small voice of Hannibal filled with far too much trepidation for the man he knew. Will moved across the bed so that his shoulder touched the other mans. Will thought that he would deal with the reasons behind him seeking the other man in the morning, but for the moment was satisfied with lying in the soft bed. He soon fell asleep when he felt Hannibal place his arm around his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no idea if people were really enjoying this fic so I haven't updated in a while but I have time off work so I thought I might as well try and get back to it :) 
> 
> (Oh and also I'm British but I'm trying to do American spellings and words so sorry if there is a weird mixture of spellings in here, I haven't quite got them all)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no beta. All mistakes are mine but please let me know if you spot any glaring mistakes!

Hannibal woke to the thrashing and moaning of the man beside him. Will was still asleep, covered in sweat and evidently having a nightmare. 

“Will, Will” Hannibal lightly touched the shoulder of the man beside him and when he did not rouse from his troubled sleep he placed his hands on either side of his face.

“William, wake up” Hannibal leaned further forward until his face was closer to that of Will’s and repeated his name again in an attempt to wake him. Will woke up, his eyes suddenly opening to see Hannibal face mere inches from his own.

“Hannibal” Will said due to a lack of any other word in his mind at that moment.

“Will” Hannibal had yet to take his hands away from his face or move away from him. Will could admit to himself that the feel of Hannibal’s hands on his face was comforting and Will felt as though the hands were made to touch him. Will continued to stare at Hannibal’s face that was above his until Hannibal started to pull away, seeing that his purpose had been fulfilled and assuming Will would not want him to be that close. Will on the other hand believed that he had been bereft of Hannibal’s touch for long enough and he was not going to lose it so quickly. 

“No. No. stay”

“Will-“

“Please”

Hannibal stared into the other man’s eyes, trying to figure out the wonderful enigma that is Will Graham when Will suddenly leaned up and pressed their lips together. They stayed like that for a second before Hannibal pulled away, too overwhelmed by the sudden gesture. Hannibal’s eyes had gone slightly wide and his mouth was slightly parted as he stared at Will with open wonder.

“I know you want to kiss me, so why did you pull away?” Will asked.

“Will, it is not a matter of whether I want to kiss you. I need to know what you want-“Before Hannibal could finish his sentence Will’s lips were on his again. This time with more passion and less trepidation on Hannibal’s part. 

Will pulled away briefly to say “I want you, Hannibal”. He then brought their lips together again and parted Hannibal’s lips with his tongue, exploring his mouth fort the first time. Once this had gone on for a few minutes Hannibal moved to be fully on top of Will, placing his hands on the pillow on either side of Will’s head. This allowed Will to freely place his hands on Hannibal’s body. He put his hands firstly on his chest, smoothing them through the soft hair he found there. Then he moved his fingers so that they were touching Hannibal’s nipples, an action which caused the other man to moan very quietly into Will’s mouth. Will decided in that moment that he wanted to be the cause of more sound like that and set out to make Hannibal moan again. He ran his hands up and down his chest, pausing to squeeze his nipples.

Hannibal broke away from the kiss and breathed heavily into Will’s mouth as Will continued to touch him. His hands moved further down his stomach until they reached the waistband of his underwear. It wasn’t until this point that Will actually looked down and saw that Hannibal was very obviously hard and that he himself was too.

“What do you want Hannibal?”

“Anything you want to give me Will, anything at all” was the strained reply that he got.

Will paused briefly to consider what exactly he wanted to do. He knew neither of them would last long so he gently pushed Hannibal off from on top of him, the other man moving away easily and quickly. Once Hannibal was on his back, Will pulled down his underwear to expose him. He took a moment to look at the other man before leaning down and licking the underside of him. He looked up to see Hannibal straining to look at him, his mouth agape and wonder in his eyes. Will went back to his cock, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently.

“Will, Will” There was a gently mantra of Will’s name coming from his mouth, the reverence in his voice similar to that heard in a prayer. Will continued to lower his mouth until he felt as though he was going to choke, staying there for a moment before pulling off.

“I need you to help me Hannibal, I’ve never done anything like this”

It took Hannibal a moment to register what he was saying with his mind so perfectly blank except for the image of Will. 

“You’re doing fine Will, perfect” That was all Hannibal could muster before he fell back so his head hit the pillows underneath him.

Will continued to use his mouth on him, sloppy in his technique but Hannibal did not seem to mind. Will thought about what had been done to him in the few times he’d been with women in the past and attempted to mimic what had felt good to him. Hannibal’s breathy moans were enough to keep him going and he had the feeling that he would gladly be doing this again for Hannibal in the future.

Hannibal’s hands clenched the sheets on either side of his hips, rhythmically tightening in the sheets. Will looked at his hands for a moment while his mouth was still on him and reached out to take one of them. He then placed the hand on top of his head, holding his hand there for a second before going back to his task. The action made Hannibal’s hips twitch and a loud moan come from his mouth. Hannibal was careful not to press down too hard or to influence what Will was doing, leaving Will to give him whatever he wanted. 

“Will I’m-Will” Will got the message and could feel Hannibal tense. Hannibal pulled slightly on Will’s angelic curls and pulled his hips away from his mouth, effectively breaking the bond between them. 

“Do not feel obligated, I understand if you’d rather I didn’t-“

“Hannibal,” Will cut off the other man, “I want you.” And to emphasise his point he kept eye contact with the other man as he again lowered his head and took him into his mouth. He then sucked and pumped him two times before Hannibal came inside Will’s mouth, his eyes never leaving Will’s but his whole body tensing. Will could feel the hand on his head squeeze until the first waves had passed and he feel limp on the bed. 

Will swallowed the evidence of Hannibal’s pleasure, a taste not necessarily bad but unfamiliar. He then lifted his head up to look at Hannibal who was still lying limp on the pillows, a frozen look of wonder on his face. Will looked at his face and smiled. A genuine smile, one that he had not done in a while. The relationship was so new yet Will felt as though it was something that was inevitable, that they were merely progressing to the next level that was set out for them. Hannibal watched the changing facial expressions on Will’s face and too smiled. The man above him was beautiful, better than any painting he had laid eyes on and equal to that of any sculpture Michelangelo could create. Hannibal felt that not only was he with an equal for the first time in his life, he was with someone greater, an angel that fallen to seduce him or bring him his reckoning. 

“What are you thinking about?” Will asked the other man whom he could see was drifting into his mind palace.

“Just you Will.” A slight movement from Will brought to Hannibal’s attention Will’s arousal. Hannibal placed his hand over him, the slightest touch which caused Will to moan. “Let me”

With that he turned them over so that Will occupied the position he had previously been in and quickly removed the shirt and underwear that was still on him, uncovering the masterpiece that is his body. Without giving Will anytime to comprehend his newly exposed body, Hannibal moved down his body, lithe as a jaguar, and took half of his length in his mouth. 

“Oh god, Hannibal. I’m not- I’m not going to last long” Hannibal merely took more of his length in his mouth and started to suck. It took only a couple of movements of his head to bring him to release. Hannibal diligently swallowed everything Will gave to him and kissed his hipbone before coming up and kissing Will’s mouth. 

They kissed leisurely for a few minutes before they both started to feel the weight of sleep. Wordlessly they lay back down with Hannibal behind Will and his arm around his waist. They did not speak another word before they both feel asleep. There were no words that needed to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't quite decide what to do about the spacing of this. I prefer it when there's space between the paragraphs but sorry of you don't like it.  
> and always, let me know if i can improve anything, this is genuinely the first time I've written anything that isn't an essay so I'm a bit clueless!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after having the worst year of my life, I have decided that it was time to do more of the things that make me happy. I have gone through a lot of things this year including, but not limited to, deadly diseases, losing most of my friends due to said disease, suicide attempts, family drama and starting university. However, this year and all of it's ups and downs has led me to realise that there are things I want to do with my life and there is so much I could do and no matter what, I should always look at the good in things because it will always be there, though it may be hidden. I also urge if any of you are suffering from depression or something similar, talk to people. It could be a doctor, your friends or family, or even me (I am always here to listen) but most importantly remember to take care of yourself <3

Hannibal walked through the small, but sufficient, kitchen to the back door. The house looked out onto a garden, rough with lack of maintenance, but with potential. As Hannibal stood at the backdoor looking at Will who had his back to him he thought of the month that they had spent at the secluded Wisconsin house. The two men shared a bed and shared embraces but apart from the shower and the night of Will’s first nightmare of their new life, they had not been intimate with each other. This did not bother Hannibal in that he yearned for more than Will’s body. He yearned for his brilliant mind and his potential for darkness. Nonetheless, he wondered whether Will had settled into the life he now shared with Hannibal. 

Will was quiet around the house. They shared pleasantries at meal times and casual talk of when they would need to get more supplies but other than that, he seemed to retreat from Hannibal. This bothered the man more than the absence of physical contact. Hannibal wanted his mind. He wanted to know the thoughts of the younger male and as he watched him as he sat in the garden, Hannibal wanted to walk over to him and take a drill to his head just to see what was going on inside his brain. Hannibal did not press Will to talk or try to gain more words than were presented to him, treating Will more like a wild animal than a human being. He resolved, for the first time since they met, that he would wait for Will to open up to him.  
\--------X--------

Will stayed in the garden for the majority of the day, only going inside when the need to drink and eat became overwhelming. Upon entering the house he could smell food cooking, Hannibal obviously making one of his ostentatious meals again.

Will’s thoughts raced and as he went around the corner into the living room he saw Molly and Walter sat together. Will had to squeeze his eyes together to shake the realistic image out of his head. He had a normal life. For three years he lived as a normal person, no worries of stags or nightmares, scars or pools of blood. This life was ripped from him by Jack Crawford before it even begun. Will should have known that he would never be destined for a quiet or comfortable life but he did not expect to be living with the man he spent years chasing who nearly killed him multiple times.

Will loved Hannibal, that much was clear; the words had not been said but were as clear as the sun he felt on his face or Hannibal’s arm over him as he slept. Saying the words seemed inadequate to Will at this point as what he, and he knew Hannibal, felt was greater then love. They were one being, melting together in reality and in unconsciousness until Will did not know where he ended and Hannibal began, joining by their scars and minds. Will did, however, struggle with the ease to which they had fallen into domestic life together, feeling whole for the first time in his life, even with Molly by his side. Will felt as though he was where he should have always been and this scared him to the point that talking to Hannibal felt risky and might shake their rocky foundation, revealing it to be a façade the entire time. 

Will walked back into the kitchen as Hannibal retrieved plates from the cupboard. The utensils and plates were too simple for a man like Hannibal, but Hannibal deemed to adjust quicker than one might have expected.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Will asked the other man as he started to take some kind of meat out of the frying pan and drizzles a maroon colored sauce over the top.

“If you would be so kind as to get us drinks, that would be perfect” Hannibal replied as his attention remained on the food and its presentation. 

Will got both men drinks and Will quickly drank a glass of red wine and topped it up before taking the drinks back into the other room. He placed it delicately on the table, ready for Hannibal to make the next move. 

“Oh, we shall not be eating there” Hannibal told Will as Will raised one eyebrow in mild surprise.

“What do you have on your mind, Doctor Lecter?” Hannibal gave Will a faint amused look but Will swore he also saw a glimpse of heat pool in his eyes which left just as quickly. 

“Follow me, dear Will” As Hannibal took the two plates out into the garden where a small blanket had been laid out for them to sit on.

Will and Hannibal sat in silence for the time it took them to eat their meal until finally Hannibal spoke.  
“May I enquire as to what occupies your thoughts?”  
It took Will a moment to comprehend what Hannibal had said and without thinking he answered, “Molly”.  
Any other person would believe that Hannibal sat there listening politely, but Will saw the nearly imperceptible snarl cross his lips and the flash of anger in his eyes, there and gone as quickly as they disappeared over the cliff edge.  
After a moment Hannibal began speaking again, “Do you wish to be with Molly again?” Hannibal’s voice sounded strained to Will and the look on his face took Will back to that night when Hannibal put a knife through his stomach because of Will’s betrayal.

Will waited a moment before he made his way across the kitchen towards the other man. He stood in front of him, close enough that he could see the stubble beginning to grow on the taller man’s chin and could feel the heat radiate off of his body. Will slowly reached up his hand keeping it in the air before placing it delicately over Hannibal’s heart. Through his hand he could feel the heartbeat clearly, speeding up like a bird flapping its wings. He thought that he alone was the only person to invoke this reaction from the other man and by the soft, yet despondent, look so out of place on his face, he knew this was true. 

“Hannibal”

“Will”

The two men stood there, neither moving but saying everything they needed to in that moment. The pain they had caused each other, the longing and the lost time meant nothing now that they stood together as equals. Will moved forward until his face was a mere inch in front of Hannibal’s. Hannibal did not move, perhaps in fear of pushing Will or taking what was not being freely given, an absurd thought when Will thought back on everything that Hannibal had taken from him. 

“Kiss me, Hannibal”

That was all the other man needed and Hannibal connected them quickly, causing searing heat to shoot through Will’s body as they kissed each other with unending passion and longing. As time went on they grew more needy and Will opened his mouth to the other man, giving him permission to take more of him and as soon as Hannibal took advantage of that, Will knew that there was no other person he would want to feel again. Will’s hands roamed over Hannibal’s back and side whereas Hannibal’s stayed placed firmly on Will’s face. It wasn’t until Will backed Hannibal against the kitchen counter that Hannibal finally moved away from the other man, leaving them both breathless and longing for each other. 

“Will. Please” The sound of Hannibal begging, at least as close to begging as he would ever get, sent a shock of heat through Will which he would have thought impossible. 

“I want you Hannibal. I am here with you and I will stay with you”. At that Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat and Will thought that this was the most human he would see the other man. For once Hannibal was not talking in riddles or wearing a three-piece suit. He was standing as an equal in front of Will and Will had never seen anything as beautiful. 

“Come with me” Will said as he took Hannibal’s hand and led him out of the kitchen.


End file.
